peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 June 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-19 ; Comments *Audio is an edited show, with some intros. *During a conversation between Mark Eitzel and Peel, Mark confesses that he used to record Peel's shows and remembered when Peel first played God Save The Queen by the Sex Pistols and Viv Stanshall's materials. Sessions *Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck only session, live acoustic. Tracklisting *Scarper: Lacquer N Lust (7") Not On Label *Max Romeo: War In A Babylon (v/a album - Reggae Greats) Mango # $ *Pablo Gargano: Mental Overdrive (12" - Astronologic E.P.) Metropolitan # $ *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra: Marching Along Together (v/a album - Hits Of The Thirties) Decca $''' *Country Teasers: After One Thing (7" - Against The Country Teasers EP) Guided Missile *Pastels: Unfair Kind Of Fame (12") Domino *''John reads long flowery intro to next track'' '''$ *Eddie & Ernie: I'm Goin' For Myself (v/a album - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1) Kent Soul $''' *Beautiful South: Rotterdam (v/a album - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 *Happy But Twisted: Automated (7" - One Night Parasites) Shakedown *Delroy Wilson: You Never Get Away (12" - You Never Get Away / Baby I Need You) Hit Sound 109 '''# $ :(JP: 'This next one is for our Thomas, cause I think he would quite like this record. He passed his driving test yesterday at the first go, very impressive') '#'' *Reptile: A New Future (12") Malice MALICE 6 '''# *Dawn Of The Replicants: Hogwash Farm (10") dumb/SULK trigg-er :(news) *Beatnik Filmstars: Tense (10" - All The Pop Stars Are Talentless Slags) Mobstar *Amnesia: Thieves On Line (12" - Red- Tank E.P.) SOUR SOUR038 #''' :(Peel chats to Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck) *Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck: Fresh Screwdriver (session) :(Peel chats to Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck) *Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck: Old Photographs (session) :(Peel chats to Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck) *Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck: Frozen (session) :(Peel chats to Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck) *Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck: Helium (session) :(Peel chats to Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck) *Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck: Free Of Harm (session) :(Peel chats to Mark Eitzel & Peter Buck) *Justin Berkovi: Turn Them On! (12" - 01273 Predicaments) Force Inc. Music Works ‎FIM 126 '''# $ *Pendulum Floors: Powder Blue Cords (7" - What Ever Happened To The Pendulum Floors) Villa Villakula $''' *Ivor Cutler: Hello Explorer! (album - A Wet Handle) Creation *Half Man Half Biscuit: Dead Man Don't Need Season Tickets (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus '''$ *Nasty Habits: Shadow Boxing (The Remix) (12") 31 31R - 004 #''' *Tracks marked '''# are available on File 1. *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) dat_134.mp3 *2) 020A-H08967XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE356 ;Length *1) 04:00:45 (00:45:37-01:24:18) (59:24-1:12:02, from 1:16:59 unique) *2) 01:49:34 *3) 1:32:21 (46:09-1:20:19) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 134 *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE356 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 356 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8967/2) *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online Category:British Library